Kindred Spirits
by louiselane
Summary: During a visit to an chinese neighboorhood, Lois and Clark are possessed by the spirits of Ying and Yang, and Lex will have to feel the wrath of Lois.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Kindred Souls  
**AUTHOR:** Louise During a visit to an chinese neighboorhood, Lois and Clark are possessed by the spirits of Ying and Yang, and Lex will have to feel the wrath of Lois.  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance/Adventure  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING: **Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** After Fanatic  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Divine Intervention, Totally Lois & Clark and the Clark/Lois threads on fan forum and DTS.

Lois, Clark and Chloe arrived in Chinatown to put some of Jonathan's posters around there. It was a cold day and they were wearing some overcoats to protect themselves from the snow, Lois in a blue navy suit, Clark in a black suit, Chloe a green one.

"Lois, can you tell me again why are we here?" Clark asked curiously looking over at his watch. "You know, I have to be back at Central Kansas, I still have classes today." Clark complained.

Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. "I told you, Clark. If we want to beat Lex we have to cover everything." Lois explained. "It's just a quick stop. You'll be back for your classes, I promise. Besides, you have to lunch anyway, right?"

"Right!"

"So, stop complaining, Smallville. I'm starving." She explained when they entered in a chinese restaurant.

A girl came to talk with them holding some menus. "Hi, my name is Lin. How can I help you?" she gave them the menus.

"Do you mind if I put some of these posteres here?" Lois asked with a smile holding Jonathan's posters.

"Sure. Go ahead." Lin answered grinning. "But please, do not go in that room back there yet, there's a ceremony going on…"

"Okay. Can you bring Fried noodles, Kung Pao Chicken and Din Sun, please?" Lois asked looking at the menu as Lin was taking notes after Chloe and Clark also ordered the Noodle soup and Kung Pao.

Lin went back into the kitchen as Chloe's cellphone started to ring and Lois pulled Clark by his tie. "Come on Smallville…"

"Lois, what do you want?"

"I want to see this ceremony she was talking about." Lois explained with a mischivious smile.

"What? Did you not listen to her? It's a private ceremony. They don't want to be disturbed. That's why they called PRIVATE."

"Okay, I get that. But it will only be for a second. What would happen for one lousy second? I promise, I'll be quiet. Do I have to beg?"

Clark look at her, still suspicious of her real intentions, but he soon gave in to her smiling and flirting. "Okay. But stop doing that. It's scary. And you have to promise, we'll be there just for a few minutes, right?"

"Of course. What could happen in a few minutes anyway?"

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lois and Clark put their heads in the private room to spy on what was going on. There was a small ceremony with chants and some chinese symbols. "Do you speak chinese?" Lois whispers to Clark.

"No. Do you?" Clark answered also whispering.

"No. Unfortunally, chinese isn't one of the three languages I speak."

They continued observing the ceremony when sundelly after the minister chanted something in chinese, something hit Lois and Clark's bodies.

"Did you feel that?" Lois asked blinking.

"Yeah."

"That was weird."

"I think we better get back now. Chloe must be worried."

At the table, Chloe was already eating when Lois and Clark came back.

"What took you so long? The food is already here." Chloe complained putting some chicken in her mouth.

"We were watching the ceremony back there." Lois explained with a grin.

"You mean, snooping…" Clark corrected her.

"Whatever… Can we eat?" Lois muttered as she bagan eating.

"Who was it, Chloe?" Clark asked about Chloe's phone call.

"My editor, he is on my neck again. So, I'll have to hurry back to Metropolis and finish my article about Mr. Kent." Chloe explained trying to eat fast.

"Easy cousin, or you'll have congestion!" Lois pointed out to Chloe. "You'll be back to finish your article and Clark to his classes. As soon as we finish our food."

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Later on the way back to Smallville, they got lost. They decide to get out of the car to see the map Chloe brought since it was their first time in the Chinatown.

"I told you to turn left, Clark." Lois reminded him already annoyed.

"But the better away is right!"

"No, the better away is left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"guys?" Chloe said worriedly.

"WHAT?" They turned around to her.

"What is happening to you two?"

Lois and Clark notice their bodies were glowing and after a flash light almost blinded Chloe, she was shocked with the image she saw. "Oh my God!"

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

They were different, transformed. They were dressed head to toe in metallic. Even their skin was painted to match, Lois in silver, and Clark in gold.

"I told you to turn left, Clark!"

"Can you stop to bothering me?"

"guys?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't you realize what just happen?" Chloe asked as looked back confused. "Look at yourselves. Lois… you are silver…. And Clark… you are gold."

"How did this happen, Clark?" Lois asked irritated.

"How should I know? You're the one who wanted to spy on that chinese ceremony." Clark pointed out. "Remember?"

"So, it's my fault?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't?"  
"You know, Clark…" Lois look at him pissed scaring Chloe who never saw Lois like that before.

"What?"

"I'm sick of this world! It's time to end it!" She said before disappears in a flash of light.

"Where did she go?" Chloe asked Clark confused.

Later in the Luthorcorp, Lex was there supervising some new employees when Lois sundelly appeared.

"Lois?" Lex asked confused. "Nice outfit."

"Luthor…" She frowned at him.

"What's going on?"

Lois grabbed Lex's neck and lifted him up. "Who is the Muffin peddler now?" She asked before throwing him to the floor, rendering him unconcious.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Clark and Chloe were still lost, trying to figure out what to do.

"Clark… do something…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I think you are connected to Lois. Something tells me that you can stop her."

"How?" Clark frowned clearly annoyed.

"I don't know. Let me see. That happened after we left that chinese restaurant. What happened back there anyway?" Chloe required curious.

"Lois wanted to spy on this ceremony then something hit us." Clark explains trying to remember.

"The chinese restaurant is our clue. We have to go back there."

"Right!" Clark touched Chloe's arm and the two of them vanished into the chinese restaurant.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just know what to do for the first time."

"Must be part of your new powers. Come on, we have to find that girl Lin."

Later in Luthorcorp, Lois was there torturing Lex who was bound to a chair.

"What do you want from me Lois?" Lex asked scared. "I'm sorry I hurt your fellings."

"That's past now, Luthor. You didn't see the big picture. I want more." Lois explains with an evil smile.

"More?"

"First, I'll destroy this place and everything that is killing Earth. Then, I'll kill you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a very bad man, Luthor. Everything you touch is ruined. I need to save Earth from your kind. With my new cool power, I'll freeze you… forever." Lois explains making Lex aterrozing in fear.

Back at the Chinese restaurant, Chloe and Clark were waiting for Lin to comes back from the back room with a very large book. "Here!" Lin said putting the book in the table.

"Ying and Yang?" Clark asked confused.

"Yes, it was a Ying and Yang cerimony." Lin explains.

"Wait. I know about that." Chloe sundelly interrupts. "You are sun, she is moon. You are day, she is night. You are light, she is dark. You are warm, she is cool."

"Yes." Lin nodded.

"Let me see. Ying and Yang are opposites but they can also transform into each other, right?" Chloe explains. "The most important thing to know is part of Ying is Yang and vice versa, wich means you complete each other. Clark you are connected to Lois. You must find a way to sense her."

Clark closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. "I know where she is. I can sense her, Chloe."

"Wait…" Lin interrupted him. "After you find her you have to bring her to a cold place. The only away to reverse the spell is to warm her in a cold place."

"Okay. Thanks." Clark said before vanishing almost blinding Chloe and Lin.

"That's a cool power!" Chloe observed after he left.

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

In Luthorcorp, Lois still was torturing Lex preparing herself to freeze him when Clark sundelly appeared surprising Lex.

"Clark? How do ….never mind… you have to stop her!" Lex reminds him. "She wants to kill me!"

"Lois… stop!" Clark asked her as he put himself in front of her blocking her sight.

"Get out of my way, Clark!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. You have to stop!" Clark said grabbing Lois's shoulders.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry but I think it's time for you go on a little trip with me!" Clark said hugging Lois before disappearing with her.

Minutes later, Chloe appeared at Luthorcorp.

"Lex, are you okay?" She asked worried loosening his ropes.

"Yeah, I think so… how did you?"

"Clark said he was coming here." Chloe explained as Lex looked a little suspiciously at her.

"They vanished. I don't know how to explain it and Lois wants to kill me?"

"Lois is possessed by a chinese spirit of Ying. She is unstopabble now."

"And how Clark will stop her then?"

"Oh… I pretty sure he'll figure out."

**Continued...**


End file.
